Ride Or Die
by Kade141MS
Summary: "When you love someone you save them no matter what." I said my voice barely above a whisper as I stood almost nose to nose with the big bad wolf himself. Klaus chuckled dryly. "You always use to say that. You always saved us, you always saved me." Klaus said his voice full of emotion. "And now Niklaus I need you to save me." I whispered. "I will always save you. Now and Forever."
1. FULL SUMMERY! -

"Ride Or Die." - Summery:-

Jael grew up in the small town of Mystic Falls VA, her best friends are Caroline Forbes and Jeremy Gilbert. She never thought her life would change so drastically when none other than Stefen Salvatore moves in to town. When the real secrets of her small town start coming to the surface Jael learns that vampires,witches,werewolves,originals,and hybrids aren't the only things that are hiding in the world. But what happens when Jael learns that she's the most dangerous of all those secret beings? What about when she learns she's got past ties with noon other than the Original vampires themselves? even Klaus. Will Jael be able to uncover not just what she is but who she is or will a darker force far more dangerous than even the Originals could handle whined up being her end. Will Jael be strong enough to defeat the real dangers lurking just beyond the horizon or will she lose herself in the meantime?


	2. Chapter1:- First Day Back

**{NOTE*** I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES ONLY MY IDEAS/PLOTS/CHARACTERS/ETC/ETC. ALL RIGHTS OF TVD BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. THIS STORY WILL BE RATED M DON'T LIKE DON'T READ IF YOU DO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING YOUR TIME OUT TO READ MY STORY I PROMISE TO WORK HARD ON IT AND GET YOU GUYS CHAPTERS AS SOON AS I CAN! ^-^}**

**Chapter#1:- First Day Back.**

**{Link for my Polyvore account for outfits and such are on my profile.}**

I hated waking up early. Honestly getting up before at lest one in the afternoon should have been illegal. It was the first day of a new year at school and I was far from looking forward to it, but my bubbly best friend Caroline Forbes who was currently siting beside me in the passenger seat of my black and chrome Tahoe was to the moon and back about it. Caroline was going ninety to nothing about how awesome our summer had been, and how she was already coming up with ideas and plans for Springbreak and all the breaks and shit we would get. Sometimes I honestly thought she never slowed down nor turned down the chance to plan something.

Caroline and I were best friends and glued at the hip. We couldn't be more different in every way just about it which was the funny thing. I had very dark ruby-red lower back length hair, Caroline had collarbone length bright sun-kissed blonde hair. I was 6' foot barefoot she was 5'8. I was a thick and curvy hourglass and Caroline was a slim ballerina shape. I had soft milk chocolate-brown eyes that looked hard as steel when I was around just about everyone except a select few. Caroline had baby blue eyes that were always soft and full of light, Caroline glowed as if she were standing in the sun and I was the shadowy darkness that lurked around.

What other people didn't know was that Caroline and I may have been so different on the outside but we had a lot in common on the inside. Not everything, but just about.

We both had similar taste in music,movies,reading,t.v,humor, just about everything in all honesty. Plus we were both really bitchy when we wanted to be. I mean we had some things we didn't agree on but hey who doesn't?

I was barely been paying attention to what Caroline was saying, truth be told I was hung over as fuck and felt like hell warmed over.

"Are you even listening to me Jael?" Caroline's soft voice broke me out of my inner monologue.

"No sorry I feel like shit right now." I simply replied fearing she would figure it all out just like the little ray of sunshine always did.

"Where you drinking again?" Caroline asked softly causing me to tense slightly as I gripped the steering wheel just a bit tighter. I knew Caroline was watching my ever move, nothing ever got passed her.

"Yeah." I said my voice emotionless.

"Was it the nightmares?" Caroline asked, this time her voice even softer.

"We're here." I said as I pulled into my parking spot at Mystic Falls High.

"What are we gonna do Jael?" Caroline asked, I knew she was referring to my nightmares and dark shit going on in my life but I did what I always do, I replied with snark.

"We do what we always do, we fuck shit up." I stated with a smug smirk before grabbing my shit and getting out of the SUV.

I had already started walking towards the school when I heard Caroline get out and shut her door followed by the Tahoe locking it's self up and her fast footsteps coming towards me.

"Damn you and your freaking mile long legs." Caroline grumbled as she huffed and puffed to catch up. With a smirk I slowed down for her till we were side by side.

"Thanks." Caroline said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." I replied my voice full of arrogance. Caroline rolled her eyes before huff and letting a massive smile cross her face as she looped her arm with mine and dragged me off through the school towards our lockers. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all, but little did I know how bad it was going to get.

Caroline and I split up something about her touching up her makeup, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the thought.

Pulling my sunshades up and on top of my head I glanced in the side mirror of my locker.

I had a soft jaw line, model high cheek bones, full pouty lips, straight and white teeth, a clear pale complexion that made my dark ruby-red hair stand out even more. I had my tongue, and right eyebrow pierced. I also had on the right side of my bottom lip pierced with spider bites.

I also had several tattoos. My left arm was sleeved with a unique tribal type design I saw in a dream and then drew up, I also had my right ribcage covered in bright yellow sunflower blooms with black tribal-ish markings intertwining them and my left ribcage was covered in the head of a black snarling wolf with inhuman glowing blood-red eyes. Then I have a blood-red and black nordical star covering my right elbow.

I had two strange birthmarks i never let any one see. My left shoulder-blade wasn't pale and smooth like the rest of my skin. It was an angry red with little black veins littered acrossed the surface just under the skin. They all made a pattern of some sort i just could never figure it out. The second was the ugliest, it was on the outer side of my right left hip. It looks like a burn of sorts, it covers the entire outer part of my hip and angry red and charred black in color. Red in the area but the black looks like I've been burned. Its twisted into yet another shape i was never able to figure out so i hide them at all cost. The one on my hip was different, the black was on top of the red on the skin and not under the surface like the other two. The black veins were thicker and bigger they tangled together in a never-ending dance of confusion.

I never figured them out and was too worried to mention them let alone show anyone except one person but that was a long time ago and she wasn't here now and she wasn't coming back.

I had to shake my head and smash a wall up to keep the memories of HER at bay.

I had to keep my self from showing any signs of unease as I saw out of the corner of my eye Caroline was back and now leaning against her locker just beside mine staring at me as if she was trying to figure me out.

"Do you need anything?" Caroline asked making me release a breath I had no idea i was holding.

That was the thing about Caroline she never asked me if I was okay, she knew I wasn't and hadn't been for a long time and if i ever would again. Caroline never gave up on me though she always asked me if I needed anything because she had faith in me and wanted nothing more than to help me.

"I need a damn coffee, after school you wanna stop by McDonald's get a frappe?" I asked glancing over at her as I grabbed my binder before shutting and locking my locker up.

"You know i'm always down for whatever you are and coffee after school sounds wonderous." Caroline practically moaned towards the end making me lazily smirk as we headed off towards our classes just as the last bell rang.

Caroline and I were at her house as she bitched about how the new guy blew her off for Elena, which I would never understand. Elena wasn't anything special or at lest she wasn't to me. Elena and I had never gotten along, not since I called her a fake ass bitch in 8th grade, she's tried hard to be my friend but that wasn't gonna happen like ever.**{A/N:- Sorry for the Elena bashing I just don't really like her}**

"I just can't believe it! I mean it's always Elena this and Elena that I mean her parents just passed but come on! Why can't someone just pick me for once!" Caroline screeched before breathing heavily as she finally stopped passing to stand a few feet away but still right in front of me. Then I saw the first tear fall.

"Hey noon of that bullshit! Your perfect just the way you are, fuck Elena she's not worth it. Because you wanna know what I think?" I soothed her as I warped my arms around her and hugged her to my chest.

"What?" Caroline asked her voice mumbled by having her face snuggled into my shoulder.

"They may not but I always chose you." I stage whispered in her ear making her giggle before pulling back to look up at me.

"Was that your inner lesbian finally coming to the surface?" Caroline asked her feistiness back into action making me roll my eyes.

"Darling I'm bisexual, and you're the only one in this shit town I have a soft spot for get used to it." I replied with a wink making her giggle and blush.

Most people would have thought we had a thing for each other if they saw how we acted around each other but we weren't we were just us simply two lost souls who excepted each other flaws and all, come hell or high water. Caroline was special to me and yes she was gorgeous but I couldn't see her like that, we were just bbfs as Care liked to call us or best bitches forever. We decided to watch a movie that night and I was gonna spend the night, it wasn't like I had anyone at home waiting for me so either I stayed at Care's or she stayed at mine mostly.

I was asleep on the other side of the coach when I felt like something or someone was standing above me causing me to tense before bolting up right with a gasp.

Glancing around my breathing had become slightly faster as I saw there was no one around not even Caroline.

Getting up off the coach thunder cracked over head making me jump slightly as I turned to the side to look out the window only to see it was storming, shaking my head I walked into the kitchen to grabbed a bottle of water.

Twisting the top off I take a sip before coughing it back up only for my breathing to hitch when I noticed two things, one my hands were now covered in what appeared to be blood and the second being that instead of my normal Sharpie painted chipped and bitten down nails I now had what appeared to be claws in their place. They were about 4 or 5 inches in length and a glossy black with a straight and very sharp edge to them no points just straight ends.

The bottle dropped out of my hand spilling onto the floor as I slowly backed away before taking off into a run into the living room only to stop as I passed the mirror through the small hall that lead from the kitchen to the living room.

My eyes were no longer milk chocolate, but instead a bright inhuman glowing lilac.

I bolted upright with startled gasp before whipping my head back and forth around me only to see Caroline sound a sleep on the other couch. Glancing down my nails were as the always were black Sharpie and all. I walked over to the mirror to look at my eyes only to release a breath I didn't know I was holding as I was meet with the normal milk chocolate color I have had since birth. Shaking my head I felt my heart skip a beat as thunder cracked over head.

Walking over I pulled the curtain back to see it storming just like in my dream. What the fuck was happening to me?

**{A/N:- Heyy guys I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I don't have a beta yet so all mistakes are mine. I promise the chapters will be longer and there will be much more going on in them. I hope you all let me know what you guys think please feel free to drop a review/pm/favorite/follow etc and let me know how you guys are liking it so far! ^_^ thank you guys so much for reading! See you soon darlings!}**


	3. Chapter 2:- Headache From HellJerbear

**Chapter#2:- Headaches From Hell and Jer-Bear.**

**A small Village in Ireland named Eagla, Year 1645.**

A small hut like home on a bright green hill in the country side of Ireland was alight with a slight orange glow from the bright fire in the fireplace, that was keeping the small home warm and cozy through the long and dark winter nights. Inside a man sat close to the fire as he sharpened the blade of his sword, his dark coffee brown colored hair seemingly alight from the light of the fireplace. His beard thick and full, he was a well built man for that day and time. His broad shoulders slowly moving up and down as he breathed in and out, his arms showed that he was heavily muscled as he moved the rock across the edge of the sword the muscles moving and bunching with every movement. The different pieces of Ink embedded into his skin moving along just the same. His eyes were what got you though, they were a shade of brown that only could be described as milk chocolate. He was a very handsome man indeed.

His long hair was pulled back from his face by a leather tie band of sorts. He was wearing a leather vest like top that showed off his arms and he was wearing leather type pants, his outfit was that of a fighter and his expression proved it. At first glance one could not mistake that he was a man always ready for battle.

Suddenly a hard boom sounded at the door causing the man to bolt off the floor with inhuman speed as he flung his sword in a circle motion one handedly before bringing it up in a swinging motion.

His eyes that once were a soft chocolate-brown had now shifted into a brightly glowing inhuman lilac, his nails had grown out into sharp glossy black claws of sorts, his top lip pulled back into a silent snarl showing off his bright white and sharp-looking teeth, all though they looked like human teeth they looked as if strong enough to rip through flesh with ease.

Suddenly another boom sound echoed through the small home as the door budged inward as if it would simply fly off the hinge any moment.

"I know your there show your self!" The feral warrior of a man yelled out in a thick accent of sorts.

The door broke inwards before flying across the small home causing the man to drop to the floor to avoid being hit. Just as the man was pushing himself up he was met with a pair of black leather high-heeled boots that he leaned back on his knees to look up only to be meet with the face of a gorgeous young woman.

Her mile long legs,thick thighs, and wide-set hips were encased in a pair of black leather pants, her tiny waist and ample chest was covered by a long sleeve white blouse that flowed over her frame like a white waterfall. Her long thigh length dark ruby-red hair hung in messy curls down her body, her pale skin smooth,soft and clear. She wore two very sharp swords on either side of her hips, her fingers encased in big bulky sterling silver rings,but what caught the man wasn't her figure or her swords but the matching milk chocolate eyes that were on his own face just moments before.

The ruby haired beauty smirked down at the man on still on his knees.

"Hello brother." the ruby haired beauty said her own voice husky and thickly accented in the same one the burly man below her had only seconds ago when he spoke.

"Oh for the love of Falkian! What the hell are you trying to do sister? Drive me into an early grave!?" the man bellowed as he stood on his own two feet.

The ruby haired woman who had to have been at lest 6 foot even without the boots and 6'3 with was towered over by the giant of a man who had to have been no less than 7'1.

"Don't be dramatic Lukion. You know I love to make an entrance." the ruby haired woman smirked as she walked over to sit in a nice comfy chair a few feet from the fire-place before waving her hand out causing suddenly for the broken wood to fly up and magical fix it self leaving behind a perfectly fixed door. Almost as if it was never broken to begin with.

"Laklisa woman you will be the death of me." Lukion stated pointing his sword in her direction making her give a beaming grin before giggling. Lukion couldn't help but smile at the sound of his 3 minutes older twin sister's laughter.

"I almost have everything to make my journey back to them." Laklisa said breaking the moment of peaceful silence that was encasing the both of them only seconds before.

"Why do you stick around with them? Their vampires now for hell's sake!" Lukion said throwing his sword down before turning to face his twin.

"Their family to me. I just wish you would come with me we can all have a home together. Be a real family." Laklisa explained.

"I have no interest in anything to do with them. We are demons they are vampires. I want to pack our things and go to our real home but no I can't and won't do that without my sister who would rather stay and live with the new species." Lukion snarled out.

"I am not chosing them over you little brother i would never because you and them are my family but i feel torn. I want to make you all happy." Laklisa said her voice soft and almost cracking with sadness causing Lukion's face to soften.

"My darling sister you simply can not make everyone happy. I love you and they love you, but you know the real reason i do not come with you. You know i don't like staying in one place for too long." Lukion explained as he bent down in front of his sister like he would as a little boy, Laklisa couldn't help but smile sadly at this.

"You always have been such a wild thing." Laklisa said giving a giggle making Lukion chuckle before they lapsed into silence.

It was the following morning that Lukion and Laklisa stood just outside the small home.

"So this is where we depart for now i'm a faired ." Laklisa said her voice soft and sweet, the husky tone to her voice making her words a little lower.

"Yes it is my little beauty. I will see you soon sister." Lukion's own husky voice thick with emotion.

"See you soon my darling brother." Laklisa said as she leaned up to give the giant of a man a kiss on his cheek by way of goodbye.

"Be careful my lovely sister and try not to raise too much hell or disstory too many beautiful things with out me. And you called me the wild thing." Lukion teased his sister making her hit his arm before disappearing into thin air as if she was never there to begin with.

Lukion waited a moment before the grin slid into a sort of frown as he glanced down only to be meet with a small very fluffy and heavily plump puppy that just so happened to be a baby wolf.

Lukion picked the little wolf up before seeing that it was a boy, his fur was black as midnight but what any one else would have run in terror from was the fact the little puppy's eyes were glowing blood-red.

Suddenly Lukion glanced up to see drawn with what looked like purple electricity it simply said 'Dregon and Kandalyn had another litter.' before vanishing into thin air.

"Dear hell those two have more pups than any other demonwolves I have ever seen in history." Lukion said shaking his head before walking into his small home mumbling something that to anyone would have sounded like 'naming the little pup Sayfore'

**Present Day Mystic Falls Virgina.**

"Fucking Hell!" Jael yelled out as she jumped up and down on one leg while she held the other in her hand by her ankle.

"What did you do?" Caroline asked as she popped around the corner from the front door where she just came in.

"I just slammed my fucking foot into that fucking table! Son a bitch." Jael cursed as she kinda hobbled over to the coach where she picked up her shoes to slip on before grabbing her purse and jacket.

"Damn you okay?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah I'm good I guess I woke up this morning with a killer headache that i swear was sent straight from hell it's self other than that I'm just peachy." Jael mumbled before grabbing her sunshades and heading out to her Tahoe with her bubbly best friend in tow.

"We're so stopping by Jeremy's, I wanna see if he wants to go the mall with us." Jael explained to Caroline's curious look as they pulled onto the Gilbert's street.

"Oh okay cool. Did you hear he hooked up with Vickie over the summer?" Caroline gushed.

"What? Forreals?" Jael asked glancing over towards her.

"Yeah. Matt told me he walked in on them once over the Summer." Caroline explained.

"Oh that's it that little fucker and I will have words." Jael playfully threatened as she pulled into the Gilbert's drive way before pulling out her cellphone and dialing Jeremy's number.

It rang twice before the younger Gilbert picked up the phone.

"Whats up Jay?" Jeremy asked by way of greeting.

"Not shit Jer-Bear. You down for hanging with Caroline and I today? We're gonna run around maybe do a little shopping and grab a bite to eat before coming back and shit." Jael asked not even bothering to ask why he wasn't already leaving for school.

"For sure! Where you guys at?" Jeremy asked.

"In your drive way! Now hop to it bitch before I leave your ass here to go to school or worse stay with Elena all day!" Jael teased before hanging up.

Jael and Caroline couldn't help but bust out laughing when Jeremy bolted out of the house running with Elena right behind him before she stopped short on the front porch once she noticed them

Jeremy dived into the SUV slamming the door shut behind him followed by Jael reversing it in with a slam of the gas pedal and honking her horn as she stuck her middle finger out the window out at Elena as she slammed her foot back to the gas making the SUV zoom away in a searching blur, the three teenagers inside laughing their ass off the entire way.

Walking around the mall Jael couldn't help but huff in annoyance as she once again picked out and outfit she thought was cute only to realize it wasn't what she was looking for to wear tonight Caroline had made her promise that she would wear a dress tonight and Jael was really regerting agreeing to that.

Finally Jael glanced up only to free when she found a sexy body hugging white and black dress {A/N:- On Polyvore.}

Picking the dress off the rack Jael couldn't help but smirk it was exactly her size.

After paying for her dress and picking out shoes and everything, Jael walked off in search of her bestie and the young boy who had quickly taken up a soft spot in her heart in the form of him being a little brother to her.

Jael had grabbed her phone when she heard it ding letting her know she had a text message and it was just as she unlocked the screen that she bumped into someone so hard she started to fall back before to big strong hands caught her by her waist.

Glancing up Jael was shocked at the man that she had bumped into, he was for lack of a better word gorgeous.

He was very broad and extremely tall, he couldn't have been any shorter than 6'10. He was muscled in a lean and chiseled kind of way with short dark blonde hair with bright baby blue eyes even brighter than Caroline's. He had a strong jaw line with high cheek bones and a devilish little grin lighting up his blue eyes.

He was wearing a pair of classic wash bootcut jeans with a black wife beater tanktop and a black leather jacket with a pair of black combat boots. Jael couldn't help but swear she knew him from some where.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?" the blonde haired man that strangely reminded Jael of a Viking king asked concern lacing his words yet his eyes still alight as if he had a secret, like he knew something that Jael didn't.

"Oh yeah I'm fine thank you. I'm sorry I hadn't been watching where I was going I had been texting my friend." Jael replied truthfully her voice so soft it almost shocked her as the Viking of a man slowly set her back on her feet and taking a step back.

"No problem it happens." the blonde hair man said waving her apology off with a bright smile that made Jael's insides quiver. It was also then that Jael caught a hint of an accent that Jael knew right away as Swedish, maybe he was a descendent of Vikings Jael thought silently to herself.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. I come here all the time and I think I would remember seeing you." Jael stated. Causing the man's smile to turn into a smirk.

"True. I was stopping by on my way up to New York to visit friends. I'm Alexander by the way." Alexander introduced himself as he held his hand out for Jael to shake.

"I would have thought so. I'm Jael." Jael replied as she grabbed his hand as if to shake but was pulled into a flashback of some type.

It was the beginning of the Viking era that much Jael knew as she stood of to the side glancing every which way noticing the dress of the people around her and how they moved about, but what really caught her attention was the woman walking just beside her who looked as if she were looking into a mirror. It was then Jael realized it was her.

The Jael of the past had her hair in many different braids some small and small large all wrapped around each other and together and pulled on top of her head with pieces here and there falling down and about.

The pas Jael walked into a large hut with the future Jael right behind her.

Jael was very confused as she saw the way the people around her past self parted to let her through while bowing their heads as if she were royalty.

Jael stopped just beside a table as she watched the scene before her unfold.

"Oh thank the Gods you are here I didn't know how long he would last and I was so dearly worried you wouldn't hear my prayers in time." A tall woman about an inch shorter than Jael cried as she hugged her past self. Little had the future Jael realized was that everyone around her had been speaking old Norse yet she only understood it as plain as English.

"Do not worry Annalisa your son will be fine I have come to heal him." the past Jael explained before letting Annalisa go and to move over to a makeshift like bed where the future Jael froze in total shock at the sight before her. Alexander layed out on the makeshift bed badly bleeding and breathing heavily.

"Are you a Valkyire? Is this Vanhalla?" the young and rugged Viking asked.

"No I am no Valkyire and this is not Vanhalla. I have many many names but you may call me Ivy. I have come to give you two choices. I have watched you fight young warrior, I have seen your struggle. I have come to offer you a deal." Ivy explained leaving Jael feel like she was trapped into a Twilight Zone.

"And what would that be?" Alexander asked.

"You may be healed and live your life grow old marry and have children of your own, or you may become Immortal, never grow old, have so many powers and abilities those around you will worship you as a God. The choice is yours Alexander." Ivy said

"I want live." Alexander answered his voice cracking slightly.

Jael's or Ivy's face shifted her eyes became a brightly glowing inhuman lilac, her nails turned black and grew into claws, her teeth sharpend and her mouth shifted into a wolfish grin of blood lust.

"And so you shall." Ivy whispered in Alexander's face before bolting forward with inhuman speed and bitting into his neck.

Suddenly Jael was brought back to the present with Alexander trying to hide a smug look of understanding as best he could he was never good at covering anything up from her.

"I'm sorry I really should get going but it was wonderful to meet you Alexander." Jael said her voice only a little shaky as she gave him a bright smile before walking off leaving behind a smirking Alexander who was watching her every more with a look of longing. When Jael looked back to where Alexander and herself had been mere seconds before he was no where in sight, making Jael quicken her pace.

**Jael's POV**

"Hey I was wondering when we would fins you again." Jeremy said as he and Caroline walked up on the side of me making me realese a breath I hadn't even known I had been holding.

"Yeah hey sorry I was having a hard time finding a dress." I answered my voice strained as the pounding in my head made me wince as the bright lights from the stores flashed in my eyes.

"Your headache getting worse?" Caroline asked her voice full of concern.

"Yeah like I said this morning its a headache from hell. Now can we please get the fuck out of here I'm starving." I couldn't help but whine making Jeremy and Caroline chuckle.

And that was how we found our selves at the Grill pigging out and joking around until Elena,Bonnie,and the new kid Stefen stepped up to our table.

"Hey Caroline,Jael,Jeremy I would like you guys to meet Stefen Salvatore. He just moved to town." Elena introduced all overly sweet and shit. I could see out the corner of my eye Caroline tense at the mention of Stefen.

"Nice to meet you guys." Stefen said with a smile. I caught the sight of something that if it had been anybody else they more than likely would have freaked out. I had always seen things since I was a little girl but I never told any one and I wouldn't start now, but I knew that Stefen was exactly what or who he says he is.

I kinda paused for a moment as I focused in on what I was really seeing, dark veins appeared under his eyes the whites around his eyes became filled with blood, the color of his pupil which was a mossy type green became a little bit lighter. His teeth honestly looked like what you saw of Hollywood vampire movies. For some reason thinking Stefen's name and the word Vampire in the same sentence seemed to fit.

I may not tell others what I see but that didn't believe I didn't believe nor trust what I was shown, so just like that I stood up and grabbed my purse.

"Well I would love to stay for this drama waste of time fill chit chat but I think I'll skip. I would say it was great to meet you Stefen but then I would be lying." I sassed with a tone full of arrogance and knowingness as if I was challenging Stefen, letting him know I knew he was different.

"I'll be waiting in the car Care and Jere." I threw over my shoulder as I strutted out of the grill as if I owned it leaving behind a laughing Jeremy, a beaming Caroline, a shocked Bonnie, a very on edge and pissed of Elena and a very fearful yet very curious Stefen.

Little had I realized when I turned to walk away my eyes had lit up the bright glowing lilac of my dreams.

And little did anyone know a certain blue eyed black haired Salavtore had been hiding in the shadows of the bar watching the scene before him with a real smile alit on his handsome face.

I had a party to get ready for and headache or not I was going. Things were about to go from bad to so much fucking worse so much so that I would end up wanting to crawl in a hole and die. But in the end I would do what I always did which was what I did best kick ass,careless and raise hell. This should be fun. Or bloody. Either one I could have honestly said I was okay with.


	4. Chapter 3:- Back To School Party!

**Chapter#3:- Back To School Party.**

**{A/N:- THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS/FAVORITES/AND FOLLOWS! ^-^ this means so much to me that you guys like it so much! :D I hope you enjoy this new chapter also for my amazing and badass viewers I have a poll on my profile going on right now about what you guys so far think Jael may be so please head on over there and check it out! Thanks so much you guys see you soon! :D 3}**

After the drama at the grill I dropped Jeremy back off at the Gilbert house with the heads up I would be back shortly to pick him up. Caroline and I were now in her bedroom getting ready for the back to school party tonight at the falls. Caroline was in the shower and I had just gotten out and was now already in my dress and sitting at Caroline's vanity setting my stuff up for my hair and makeup.

I take the towel off of my hair before grabbing my brush and brushing it out, once all the knots were gone I applied all the products I needed before I began blow drying it into its natural messy curls. Once that was finished I grabbed my curler Iron and began making my hair in to a more defined tight bouncy ringlets than the messy ringlets it was naturally.

After arranging my hair the way I wanted it I made sure to pin the top half of it back so it framed my face but wasn't in it.

I grabbed my makeup back and grabbed my black eyeliner before outlining my eyes all the way around. Once that was finished I grabbed a curved eyeshadow brush before applying a dark ruby-red eyeshadow to my eyes followed by grabbing my black eyeshadow and giving it a smokey look.

After all of that was settled I decided to use a clear glossy lip gloss. Once that was all finished I grabbed my light pink pep toe pumps and grabbed my jewelry to put back on.

My mother's wedding band which was just a small yellow gold ring was always put on my right ring finger.

My ruby and diamond ring that was a gift from Caroline as a random gift was always put on my right middle finger.

And last but not lest was the necklace that always made me sort of freeze, because it once belonged to her.

I couldn't help but run my finger over the A on the front of the yellow gold pendent on a gold chain. I smiled sadly. It once was a gift from me to her, and I regretted the day she ripped it off and threw it at me ever since. We had a fight, the worse one we ever had. And it ended with it being the last time I would ever see her again. She was now but a distant memory and one of my favorite and heart breaking secrets.

Shaking my head I put the necklace back on before sliding it under the collar of my dress and turning to glance in the mirror. Grabbing my cigarettes,lighter,cell phone,money and car keys I threw them in my purse before grabbing my jacket.

By the time I turned around Caroline was already out, dressed and was now putting her jacket on.

I simply stared at her knowingly.

"What?" Caroline asked innocently.

"Someone is so planning on getting laid." I replied smirking.

"Shut up you ready to go?" Caroline asked changing the subject as she brushed by me and out the door making my smirk turn into a wolfish grin. This I knew was gonna be a blast.

After picked Jeremy up we headed towards the falls talking the entire way about random bs just like we always did.

As soon as we got to the party Jeremy went to hang with the stoners and Caroline and I shared a smirk. "This should be fun." I said with a smug smirk causing Caroline to giggle but nod her head in agreement.

Caroline went to sat out and get a drink before I called her back making her turn to face me. I pulled a small foil package out of my jacket pocket before tossing it to her which she easily caught single handedly. Glancing down Caroline's head bolted up right with a small blush up on her cheeks before pursing her lips as if fighting off a smile, she tossed a wink in my direction before heading off towards the drinks.

I couldn't keep the wolfish grin off of my face at her reaction sometimes Caroline could act so virginal, I thought shaking my head before I headed off towards the walking trials but making a pit stop at the beer tubs where i noticed Matt.

"Hey Matt." I called nicely. Matt was one of those few people I got along with in this one pony town.

"Hey Jay. When did you get here?" Matt asked with a bright smile one I couldn't help but return.

"Eh just now really. Please tell me they have corona at this shin dig?" I asked full of feistiness causing to Matt to chuckle and reach behind him only to pull out an ice cold corona a lime before holding it out for me which I take thankfully.

"Have I ever told you how awesome you are Matt?" I couldn't help but ask with a real smile at his sweet and thoughtfulness.

"Maybe once or twice." Matt replied smugly causing me to roll my eyes and kiss his cheek as I walked past him and headed towards the trails once more.

Once I got on the trails I found a massive rock to sit on before cracking open my corona and biting into my lime. I pulled my cigarettes out of my pocket before popping one between my lips and setting the end a blaze with my Zippo lighter.

Exhaling the smoke I stared above me at the stars twinkling above. I needed a little time to myself tonight before I started enjoying myself, my headache was still pounding like a mother fucking and now it was making my chest tighten up. I had no idea what the fuck was going but I knew I would have to go to the ER if it kept up.

Shaking my head I brought my drink up to my lips before taking a long pull of my Corona when I heard a large branch snap.

"You know you suck at trying to sneak up on a girl." I said knowing they would hear me.

"Damn you caught me." a deep and smooth male's voice replied with mock disappointment causing me to turn to face the owner of the voice. I was simply shocked at the sight that greeted me, he was totally hot that was for damn sure.

Short black hair cold blue eyes that seemed to hold a warmth as he stared back at me. Broad shoulders, nice muscles, standing at about 6'1, strong jaw line, and nice cheek bones. Like I said hot.

"Hello gorgeous." the sexy as stranger said his voice playful but full of something I couldn't really place it almost sounded like longing.

"Hello yourself." I replied bringing my drink to my mouth to take a sip never once breaking eye contact.

"I'm Damon Salvatore. And who might you be?" Damon asked.

"Salvatore please tell me if your related to Stefen Salvatore at lest tell me your more fun than him?" I couldn't help but bluntly ask making Damon give a real booming laugh as his eyes seemed to lighten with joy.

"Of course I am and yes he is my very boring little brother." Damon explained.

"Good to know. I'm Jael Davenport." I said holding my hand out only for him to kiss the back of it sending me into yet another vision of some sort.

**Mystic Falls 1864.**

I was yet again pulled into a different era only this time I knew right away it had to have been the 1800's just by looking around. Glancing down I noticed I wasn't walking but everything around me was moving as if I was. I glanced to the said of me only to be met with a sight that would have made me fall over if I could have.

I was once again feeling as if I had stepped into the Twilight Zone. Across from me was, well me. Except I was different this time my hair was as black as midnight, and my skin was just a little bit sun-kissed, I couldn't believe how those two things made me look like a different person.

My hair was in ringlets and pulled into an updo of the time with an outer wear hat on top to match my dress. My dress looked really expensive as well, it was a light sky blue with white lacing and dangle like little jewels that looked as if they were diamonds but I shake my head to clear those thoughts away that would be fucking insane.

Suddenly I realized we had come to a court house of some type where the past me was met by two men who wore bright beaming smiles at her presence or my presence.

"Oh ! How are you to day?" the older of the two asked first by way of greeting.

"Hello , I thought I asked you to call me Elizabeth. And I'm wonderful today how about you?" my past self or Elizabeth said.

"Oh fine then only if you call me Giuseppe." Giuseppe Salvatore said.

"Yes sir. And its wonderful to see you again Sherif Forbes." Elizabeth said with a bright smile lighting up her face making the two men a little dazed by her beauty.

"Its wonderful to see you as well ." Sherif Forbes replied with a bright smile one which was returned.

"Is Damon around by some chance?" Elizabeth asked making Jael perk up a bit at the handsome strangers name.

"Of course I am. Sorry I was a little late I had to finish up some paper work. Hello ." Damon greeted as he walked up to Elizabeth with a bright smile before kissing her cheek as she grinned at him.

"Hello Damon are you ready?" Elizabeth asked with a grin.

"Of course. See you later on father. Sherif Forbes." Damon bid as a goodbye before offering his arm to Elizabeth who gladly take.

Damon and Elizabeth had been walking in silence before suddenly grabbing Damon's hand and suddenly disappearing into thin air and reappearing in the gardens of the Salvatore Mansion.

"You must give me warning before that doing that sweetheart." Damon said with a laughter clear in his voice and a bright smile lightening up his face.

"Sorry darling I love making you trip all over yourself." Elizabeth said with a smirk before slowly walking away throwing a wolfish grin over her shoulder leaving Damon no choice but to follow.

"I must say Miss. Elizabeth you never stop surprising me." Damon said as the two walked along the gardens.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Good all very very good." Damon replied his voice a little slower and barely above a whisper.

The pair came to a stop before turning to face each other. Damon walked forward till he was standing directly in front of Elizabeth.

" I wish to ask something of you." Damon said sounding very nervous all of a sudden.

"Of course. What troubles you." Elizabeth asked concerned.

"I love you more than anything or anyone and I know we can not be together like that but I wanted to ask if you would give me a chance to still be at your side." Damon explained taking Elizabeth's hands into his own giving each one a kiss.

"You wish for me to change you." Elizabeth whispered, she knew that Damon loved her but she had no idea it would lead him to ask her such a thing. She had grown to love him as well but they were not ment to be together.

"My love please. You do not wish to leave me here when you leave just as I do not wish to be left. I can be just as I am now, your friend, your partner, someone who will always be there for you. You have said it your self you saw in me what you saw in those you had chosen to turn, you saw some one you couldn't live without." Damon whisper as he got just a little bit closer before leaning his forehead to rest on Elizabeth's.

"I need you Damon I can't lose you. Your right I do see in you what I saw in them. I see a rare gem in a world full of rocks, I see a someone who needs me and I will not leave them."Elizabeth said before pulling back and letting her eyes shift into the glowing lilac Damon so desperately adored.

"From this moment forward, your life has just begun." Elizabeth whispered before lunging forward and biting into the neck of the man who had just professed his love for her and was her best friend.

Suddenly Jael came back to the present and fast before letting go of Damon's hand and jumping to her feet her breathing harsh and rugged as she looked at the smirking man before her.

"I'm sorry I really have to go but it was nice meeting you Damon." Jael said as she grabbed her beer bottle before going to walk away only to have her hand snatched up in a larger and strong hand causing her to glance up only to she the black-haired man's eyes flash from their bright blue to a glowing lilac before disappearing as quick as they came making Jael honestly think for a second she was losing her mind.

Damon leaned down to kiss the back of her knuckles making a pleasant shiver run through her.

"It was wonderful to meet you Jael." Damon said his voice full of an emotion that she couldn't quite place.

Jael gently pulled her hand back before walking away never once taking her eyes off of the black-haired man untill she got the end of the trail where she turned around and walked back to the party in search of Caroline.

**Jael's POV**

Shaking my head I glanced around me in search of Caroline before spotting the pretty little blonde talking with some cute guy. My head was pounding, my heart was racing, I was sweating, I felt like I had fever and I had black spots dancing in my vision. Honestly it was taking everything in me not to fall over because I was so off-balance.

Stumbling over to Caroline I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it from her because judging by the look on her face she already knew what was going on because she meet me half way before putting her hands on my hips to steady me as I stumbled more her face a lite with concern.

"Care we need to get out of here, I don't know whats going on but somethings wrong with me and I have a bad feeling I just don't kno-" I was suddenly cut off by a loud scream followed by Elena and Jeremy carrying Vickie off of the same trail I had just walked off of.

Her neck was ripped wide open and her head was at an odd angle, then I realized her neck was broke.

"Oh my god VICKIE!" Matt screamed as he raced towards her.

"She isn't breathing and she doesn't have a heart beat, oh my god someone call 9-1-1!" Elena cried.

My body started shaking even more as I started pulling on Caroline's hand as she lead me over to my Tahoe before pushing me in and walking around to the driver's side and then suddenly I fainted.

Waking up I glanced around and realized a breath once I noticed I was laying on Caroline's bed with a throw blanket thrown over me my feet sticking out and my left arm behind my head.

Looking over beside me Caroline was sound asleep with her head laying on my chest and her arm warped around my waist, looking on the bed side table I noticed it was 3 in the morning. With a heavy sigh I rolled over to sit up propping Care's head on my pillow and the blanket up to her shoulders. Once I knew she was comfortable I walked into her bathroom before shutting and locking the door.

I braced my hands on either side of the bathroom sink before flipping the water on and cutting it to warm. Leaning on my hands my head bow I was calm for the first time in forever, and then I noticed something that made my heart skip a beat.

Drips of blood were splashing into the water in the sink making me frown in confusion before glancing up into the mirror. Blood was dripping from the left side of my nose grabbing a towel I pulled it to my nose before tilting my head back. After a few moments I pulled the towel away before cleaning up my mess and heading back to bed, sitting on the side of the bed I had been on I started coughing hard and heavy almost like a long time smoker's cough when it was over I pulled my hand back only for the palm to be covered in blood.

I didn't know what was happening to me, but something told me I didn't wanna find out.

**{A/N:- I hope you enjoyed the new chapter next one will be up soon I hope! Sorry for the cliffhanger! XD See you soon! ^-^ once again I do NOT have a beta so please forgive/over look my mistakes if there are some I promise to try and do the utmost best that I can! }**


	5. Chapter 4:- Vampires and Cuts

**{HEY GUYS! I'm so so so very sorry for such a long wait my dad got sick and needed surgery so I wasn't able to get on much! I hope you guys are still enjoying the story thank you to everyone who has been reading reviewing,following,and making it one of their favorites. I still don't have a beta so please forgive all mistakes if there are any I have been trying my best to make sure its the best it can be and the best I can make it. Also you guys I have a poll going on on my profile so please go and check that out and vote and let me know what you guys think. Also please review, follow, and favorite if you guys are liking the story just so I know you guys are still into and how its going. Again I own nothing except my OCs and such everything else belongs to their rightful owners. I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D Please Enjoy! ^-^ 3**

**Chapter#4:- Vampires and Cuts.**

Waking up before Caroline I decided to go down stairs and make breakfast for the two of us.

I started working about picking out what I would need to make Caroline's favorites, I finally found what I needed to make homemade strawberry pancakes, bacon, and spicy Mexican eggs with fresh orange juice and a fresh pot of coffee.

Once everything was cooked and set on the table I noticed it was just now 6:30, I ran upstairs to grabbed my outfit for school before putting them in the bathroom before heading back into Caroline's room only to be met with a sight that made me chuckle. Caroline was speared out on the bed upside down on her stomach snuggling into the pillow I had slept on.

Smirking I walked over to the bed before shaking her awake gently.

"Urgh go away mom." Caroline groaned.

"Last time I checked I wasn't your mom." I said amusement clear in my voice causing Caroline to bolt upright making me fall back so she didn't head me causing the both of us to tumble to the ground with a hard thud.

With a groan I glanced up only to freeze, Caroline had sat up her giggles never-ending untill she felt me freeze before glancing down at me with a confused look her face.

"What's wrong Jay?" Caroline asked.

"Ummm darling you might wanna get up." I said with a heavy smirk on my face, Caroline frowned harder before glancing down only to blush scarlet once she realized she was straddling my hips. Bolting off of me Caroline's blush turned such a deep red it was just about purple I put my arms under my head as my smirk turned into a wolfish grin.

"I knew you wanted me Carebear but damn chicka give a girl some warning." I joked making her playfully glare down at me.

"Shut up." Caroline said slapping my shoulder as I got up off the floor.

"Breakfast is ready and down stairs I made your favorite. I'm gonna head on and get a shower." I explained leaning down to give Care's check a light kiss not noticing the even deeper blush then before that had coated her cheeks all the way down her neck as I walked into the bathroom.

Turning the hot water on I stripped out of my clothes before jumping in, I couldn't help the light hiss I made from the sting of the hot water that now had my skin a very bright red.

After my shower was over I got dressed before putting my beanie on and fixing my hair around it.

Once all that shit was over with I headed down stairs only to be met with a clean kitchen and a note on the table from Caroline saying my plates where in the oven. Shaking my head with a small smile I grabbed my plate and begun to eat my breakfast, after that was finished I grabbed my coffee travel mug and made a to go cup before grabbing Caroline's and doing the same.

Once that was settled I walked over to the dining room table and grabbed my school bag so I could start putting my books back in.

After that I grabbed my keys before putting them in my pocket and finishing the few dishes I had just used. Suddenly I couldn't help but jump at the sound I made which was between a growl and whimper, glancing down I was met with a sight that scared me so bad I had started shaking.

I had accidentally sliced the top of my right hand wide open how I had no clue but clear as day I had, and then suddenly it started closing right before my eyes before disappearing from sight almost as if it never even happened to begin with.

"You okay?" Caroline's voice rang through out the kitchen making me jump before looking up .

"Oh yeah yeah I'm fine." I answered surprisingly with a steady voice.

"Well we got to hurry we have about 20 minutes till the first bell rings." Caroline says with a beaming smile before skipping off back the way she came.

Glancing down at my hand I honestly couldn't believe my eyes, things were getting weirder by the minute. Grabbing my stuff I headed off to catch up with Care something told me that this was going to be a long day.

Sitting in History class I couldn't help but focus on the back of Stefen's head. There was something about him that beyond didn't sit well with me, shaking my head I went back to taking notes except I kept coming back to staring at the back of his head as if I was waiting for something.

Suddenly my heart stuttered in my chest as a coppery smell hit my nose causing my head to snap to the source of the smell only for my mouth to start watering.

Another girl I shared this class with had gotten a paper cut, I had to swallow hard to get rid of the almost over whelming sense of wanting to rip the girl's throat wide the fuck open. Shaking my head I turned back to facing the front where I noticed Stefen had tensed to such a degree I heard his pencil snap.

I knew right then and there I was right about Stefen being different, he was blood thirsty I could read that much.

The bell suddenly rang causing Stefen to bolt up and jet out the classroom, picking my things up I snuck away from the other students and followed my senses to where I thought Stefen would be.

I suddenly stopped before bolting into the men's bathroom where Stefen had a poor guy by his neck against the wall, his face just as I had seen when I had first met him and his mouth mere inches from the kid's neck. With strength and speed I had no idea I had I bolted forward and pulled Stefen away by the back of his neck before throwing him into the other wall and grabbing the kid before he fell.

Pull the guy's chin up I brought him eye level to me before speaking in a voice that in all honesty sounded about as demonic as you can get. My voice had a slight echo to it with a deeper more huskier tone to it, yet each word grabbed you and pulled you in.

"You will not remember any of this." I said.

The guy nodded his head in a daze before walking out of the bathroom just as if nothing happened.

I stood there shocked beyond belief, what the fuck was I?

Turning around I saw a very scared and very upset Stefen sitting on the floor leaning back against the wall.

"Grabbed your shit let's go." I commanded and was pleased when Stefen did what I said, leading Stefen out the back way of the school I brough him to my SUV before getting in and driving away from the school.

We had been driving for about ten minutes going nowhere in general when Stefen spoke.

"Thank you." His voice barely above a whisper.

"Your welcome, are you gonna tell me what the hell you are or should I keep guessing?" I replied with extra snark.

"I'm a vampire." Stefen answered after what a few moments, causing me to glance over at him just to make sure he wasn't kidding. His face said it all.

"Okay so vampires exist wonderful." I said my voice barely above a whisper.

"What are you?" Stefen asked as he turned his head towards me causing me to look up and meet his eyes before I pulled into the park and backed my Tahoe under a big tree so we would be in the shade.

"I honestly don't know." I answered as I stared straight ahead of me as I felt his eyes follow my every move.

"Can I be honest with you about something?" Stefen asked.

"Sure why the hell not." I replied with a dry chuckle.

"You look really familiar, almost like I've seen you somewhere before." Stefen said his voice full of honesty and curiosity.

I turned in my seat to face him bringing my knees up to my chest as I leaned back against my door.

"Yeah you do too." I answered just as truthfully.

Stefen and I set under that tree for almost the rest of the day he explained everything to me about vampires, from what they eat to how they walk in the sun and everything and anything in between. He told me he was turned in 1864 by a vampire named Katherine shortly after his older brother and best friend went missing. He also explained that he had run back into his older brother about 60 years after he first left Mystic Falls and how he had turned into a totally different man then the one he had know when they were humans.

He explained everything to me about Katherine hell he even told me about his best friend and the love of his brother's life Elizabeth Blackwell. For some reason that name sounded so familiar to me I just couldn't place it.

After I dropped Stefen off at his home with the combined promise neither one of us would say anything about the other to anyone I headed home with a heavy heart, a buzzing brain, and a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

After I arrived home it was well after 8 o'clock, I called Caroline and texted Jeremy and explained to them I had simply gotten a really bad headache and headed home and to take some meds before passing out. After I talked to them for a little while I decided to grab a shower before getting something to eat.

After my shower I picked out a black sports bra and a baggy pair of dark grey sweatpants and matching baggy hoodie before throwing my hair up in a messy high bun, once that was settled I headed down stairs only to decide on ordering a pizza.

After my large supreme pizza arrived I ate about 3 slices before cleaning up and heading to bed.

I passed out only to land in dreams full of vampires, lilac eyed beings, wolves, and a gorgeous light blue eyed man with dark blonde curly hair and a british accent with a heart melting smile to match.

Little did I know a set of bourbon colored eyes had been checking up on me the entire night with a small smile of longing laced across the owner's face.

And little did I know at that time my life was about to take yet another turn and led right into even more a horror story...


	6. Chapter5:- Grown Up and Fucking Shit Up

**Chapter#5:- The Comet and Fucking Shit Up.**

It was the day of the comet and I was wanting to shoot my self in the face. Caroline had come by my house at the ass crack of dawn to go and shop for outfits for tonight and that's what we had done ever since. At lest Care was smart enough to buy me coffee or else I would be pissed and not just grumpy.

"What do you think about this one?" Caroline asked as she walked out of the changing room for the 10th time already since we had arrived at this store.

"For the love of hell Care I love shopping and shit too but this is fucking insane." I snapped before going over to the rack and picking her out a black lace tube top, a pair of white skin-tight skinny jeans and a pair of over the knee classic black leather high-heeled boots with a side zipper and walked back over before shoving them in Caroline's arms.

"You can pair it with your cropped waist length black leather jacket I got you for your birthday last year. Now I'm going for a cig be back laters, love yah." I called over my shoulder as I closed the shop door behind me before heading down the street towards the gas station.

Walking into the gas station I grabbed a 40oz Budlight and headed to the counter where I put the beer down before pointing out a pack of Newport menthol 100's.

After paying I walked out without even a glance back but a smug smirk on my face they hadn't even asked for my ID that time.

Walking over to the park just across the street from the store that Care was still shopping in I sat down on the picnic table and lit up a cig before cracking my beer open.

"Aren't you a little to young to be drinking? Besides what is it like 9am?" came a voice I had heard ringing in my ears for quite some time now.

"You know Damon if your gonna stalk me at lest buy me dinner first. And who gives a fuck about age and its 5 o'clock somewhere in the world." I answered without even glancing in his direction nor removing my sunshades. Damon chuckled before walking over to sit beside me.

"I'll remember to keep that in mind. Not the shopping type?" Damon asked his smirk never once leaving his face.

"Nah I love shopping but just not in the mood today." I answered with a shrug.

It was silent for a moment as I felt Damon glancing me over, almost as if searching for something.

"Talk to Stefen lately?" Damon asked. He was testing the waters I knew it so he did know I knew.

"You mean did I figure out your secret? Please I knew it from day one." I fronted but I wasn't gonna let him know as I smirked when he drew in a shaky breath before I take a drag from my cig.

"Oh really now." Damon stated rather than asked.

"Yup I don't know what you are you're not like Stefen but I do know what he is and I know your different as well. You know I'm different as well. So lets cut the bullshit chitchat shall we?" I asked before standing up as I saw Caroline walk out of the store. I had only made it a few steps before a strong hand wrapped around my wrist gently yanking me back into a strong and hard chest where my sunshades were removed faster than I could have blink.

Glancing at Damon I couldn't help but realize how close we were, it gave the saying nose to nose a whole new meaning.

"Go to dinner with me?" Damon asked as he gently bit his bottom lip as he looked over my face as if searching for something.

I leaned around him till my lips were just at his ear lobe where I felt a violent shiver run through him.

"I suddenly have a craving for a really big steak." I whispered seductively before kissing his cheek and grabbing my shades I backed up never once taking my eyes from him before flashing him a quick grin as I made my way over to Caroline's car only to glance back and see he was already gone.

I wore that same smirk for the rest of the day.

**Damon's POV**

Walking up the drive way I was in a daze I couldn't believe it. It was really her after all these years, I finally found her once more.

My best friend, the woman who owned everything about me my Elizabeth.

I hadn't been sure at first but now I would bet my life on it.

Once I heard that Stefen had come back home I knew something was up so I decided to follow him and there she was, talking with her little blonde friend and the mini Gilbert.

She was laughing and smirking and smiling just as she always had before. The red hair was a dead give a way as well, back in 1864 for she had worn it black to blend in better but I would be able to pick her out no matter what she changed even in a room with a billion people I could find her.

After she turned me and we left Mystic Falls she showed me the world showed me what it was like to be alive, I had never been happier and then I lost her.

She had been snatched away from me just as she warned me she might, but I didn't care about it untill it happened. I had always envied the man who she called her husband she worshipped the ground he had walked on, she was always there with him doing for him and being what ever he wanted her to be and she was always the one to lose out.

She had once told me that when you have real family and people you truly love no matter what you'll do anything for them and be anything they need you to be.

I never met the man who she loved so dearly and thank god for that but he was powerful and a hell of a lot older than I was. She left from it all and found her way to Mystic Falls where she decide to stay for a while. Her cover story was she was visiting old family friends while her husband was a way on business, all the men in the town married or not wanted her, she never had a clue how perfect she truly was.

She told me everything about her family, her little sister Rebekah who she was a mother and a big sister to she always loved her like a daughter. Her little brother Kol who she loved like a son and who she loved for his spirit of always getting into things he shouldn't. Her other brother Elijah who she was also a mother too and a big sister but she was always their friend when they needed her.

And the there was Nik as she called him the love of her life she put up with so much from him and finally decide to leave for a while to travel and enjoy her life some after a fight she told me she had with him that was horrific. She could have been happy I could have made her happy yet she would always stay faithful to a man who didn't deserve her.

Walking into the house I headed up to my room where I went into my nightstand and pulled out a picture of my love. Her long black hair pulled back in big thick curls her smile small gracing her lips but her eyes shining bright, glancing down I read the 1864 written below before running my finger tip over it, it was the year I was sent an angel.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that I had always called her Angel yet she would always scrunch her nose up when I would. She was adorable like that.

Putting the picture back in its safe spot I walked to my little brother's room before walking straight in not even caring I didn't knock.

"You could at lest knock." Stefen said his face blank but I could tell he had a lot on his mind yet I acted if I didn't care.

"I asked Jael to dinner she said yes." I stated bluntly making Stefen drop his pen before to turning to face me with a look of disbelief on his face I couldn't help but smirk wider.

"Damon please we don't know if it's really her we have no way of-"

"Oh save it Stefen you and I both know its her your just to scared to say it. Besides if Elizabeth being reborn or whatever is so hard to believe what about your Katherine look-alike?"

"Damon Elena is nothing like Katherine."

"I know that and honestly I don't care that's your girl that's your thing I could give a fuck less but what I do know is the love of MY life and the woman who you once said was your best friend is back and I seem to be the only one happy about it. Especially after what you did!" I finally snapped.

"It's not that Damon and you know it. She doesn't know us she has no memory of who we are or even who or what she is. We can't just drop this on her. You don't think I hate myself for what happened but it did and I can't change it even if it does eat at me every damn day!" Stefen shouted as she stood up from his chair.

"I'm not dropping anything on her I'm gonna do everything I can though to make sure she gets her memories back and even if she doesn't I'll still love her nor will I ever leave her again. I found her and I'm not letting her go ever again." I replied with barely controlled rage.

"After all this time, it's still only Elizabeth?" Stefen asked in a soft voice.

"Always. But if you wanna get into that then tell me brother do you still keep your picture of Katherine under your pillow when you sleep?" I threw over my shoulder as I walked out of his bedroom snatching the door closed as I went. My eyes alit with a slight glow as a rage of desperation raged even harder just beneath the surface.

I would help her get her memories back even if it killed me.

**Jael's POV**

I sat at the grill with Caroline and Jeremy who were now bitching about some comic book or something I honestly didn't know, my mind was else where. Twirling the straw of my chocolate milkshake I was suddenly pulled into another vision that made my eyes snap shut this time.

I was in a very old village of some type it was Viking era but later then it had been before and it was a different village that much I could tell.

I walked a little before I was suddenly standing not far from my past self. My long dark ruby-red curls were pulled into a braid over my shoulder, I was wearing a very pretty vibrant dark blue dress with beading on the laces. I was simply walking along before turning around only for my past self to face- oh my god. It was him the man from my dreams except now he had longer hair and his blue eyes were softer and he wore a smile one which I was returning. His hair was to his shoulders and pulled back out of his face, he was taller then me by at lest 6 inches making him 6'6. He was built lord was he built.

"It's not nice to sneak up on a lady." my past self spoke with a thick accent I couldn't place it was not as thick as the other time I had been in this era but it was still very much there.

"My apologizes Kallidora." the long-haired man replied with a smile.

"I guess I can let that slid Niklaus. Come walk with me?" Kallidora asked holding her hand out for him which he gently yet firmly grabbed and held.

Kallidora was yet another name to add to the list.

As the pair began walking I followed them as they talked quietly amongst the two of them. The man Niklaus would say something to make my past self or clone or what ever the fuck she was giggle.

I was simply losing my mind what did this all mean? Were these my past lives? Were they memories? I had no idea but I was dying to find out.

"Jael!" and just like that I was back only to be met with Jeremy and Caroline looking concerned.

"Yeah?" I asked out of breath just about.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah I'm good I just had a sharp pain in the back of my head." I lied.

After another 20 minutes of promising I was okay Caroline finally brought up tonight.

"So did you ever decide what to wear tonight Jay?" Care asked as she stole a french fry off of Jeremy's plate making him scowl and me smirk.

"Yeah I'm gonna wear my black leather skinny jeans, my scarlet red corset top and black leather jacket with black ballet flats." I explained before getting the Caroline nod of approval.

Once we left the grill I dropped them off, Jeremy at Matt's before taking Caroline to her house and then heading to my own.

Walking inside it was quite and I hated quite, to me silence wasn't silent it was screaming about all the darkness around you that you never saw. Well unless you were me then you saw everything.

After I was dressed I flat ironed my hair before heading out to town square.

Walking around I finally decided to chill at the park were I had decided to sit on the swing set.

My mind was racing with a million different things and I had no clue were to start with any of it. Glancing up at the sky I felt his eyes before I ever even saw him.

"Are you going to stalk me all night or are you going to get your ass over here and push?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

No words were spoken as Damon walked up behind me before leaning over me to take the chains of the swing, his breath fanned out across the side of my face and neck, his all around scent was that of gunpowder mixed with wild strawberries and spring rain.

He pulled back gently before letting go and repeating as I kicked off with my feet before deciding to join me on the swing beside me.

"The night in the woods at the back to school party, you had a look on your face. A look of knowing like you already knew who I was when you spoke to me. Is that true? Do you know me?" I couldn't help but ask as I kept my gaze on the sky.

"I do know you, but I can't risk telling you anymore. Not because I don't want to God knows I do but I can't just drop everything on you at once plus I'm too afraid of what will happen if I do." Damon admitted nothing but honesty shining in his words as I glanced over to met his ice blue eyes.

"Will you at lest tell me I'm not going crazy? That the things I see are things that have happened or really going on or am I really losing my mind?" I ask giving off a dry chuckle.

"The things you see when you look at those around you are what others can't see and the things that come to you are memories and visions of the past,present and future. Thats all I can tell you for now." Damon said as he walked over to stand in front of me while holding out his hand. His words brought me hope and comfort, and for some reason I trusted those words.

Glancing at his hand I looked back up to met those ice blue eyes of his before taking his hand as he gently pulled me up and to him, where he wrapped his arms around my waist as he turned us to face the sky just as the comet started to pass in front of us. I couldn't help but lean in to him and feel safe in the way his arms tightened around me.

The comet was the most amazing thing I had ever seen, it was gorgeous and bright with swirls of electric blue and bright lilac with hints of flaming yellow and blood-red around the two colors. It strangely reminded me of myself and something else I couldn't put my finger on, it felt like it was trying to tell me something I just didn't know what that something was. It made me smile because for the first time in over 3 years I felt what true peace and happiness was.

Damon held his arm straight out in front of us and right before my eyes it seemed as if the comet glowed just a little bit brighter, It had been years since I had felt such joy that the child like smile on my face had shown its self.

Damon gently grabbed my hand before holding it out in front of us as he had his just moments before, suddenly the comet glowed so bright you could see everything around us as if we were standing in broad daylight.

Suddenly a feeling of hope washed over me maybe what I was or whatever it was going on with me wasn't so bad after all, maybe there was some good in what seemed like nothing but darkness.

But then again those born of darkness most beloved trick was making those of goodness believe they were one of them.


	7. Chapter6

**Chapter#6:- Weeks gone by and Masquerade Fuck Up.**

Weeks had gone by since the comet and all fucking hell had broken loose.

Elena found out about vampires and that Stefen was one after a lot of explaining and promises not to eat anyone, Stefen and Elena were better than they had ever been untill the truth about Katherine came out, turns out little Miss Elena was a clone or well a Doppelganger. Talking about some Twilight Zone bullshit, once all that was explained it honestly went back to being as if it never happened.

We all found out Bonnie was a witch which to me was really no surprise since I had known was a powerful one since I was a little girl. Perk of being a freak with a knack for knowing things others didn't.

Damon and I had gotten closer yet he hadn't and wouldn't tell me anything else about my past of whatever the fuck it really was called, it all in all left me with more questions than answers yet again. All around Damon was special to me what he was to me I don't know but I knew it was special.

Sadly Vickie Matt's sister didn't make it and her funeral had been just last week, everyone now was simply hoping to help Matt move away from the sadness.

Going back to Katherine we had also found out that she had supposedly been trapped under the old Fell's church in a secret tomb since back in 1864 but in reality she had been free this entire time.

We found out that Elena had been adopted and she was a descendent of Katherine and Katherine had waited for the 'Petrova Doppelganger' to resurface and that she had tried to get her hands on something called a moon stone. Stefen and Damon had come up with a plan and that was to trick Katherine into coming to Mystic Falls where we now had the moonstone thanks to lil ole me plus I was the only one who knew where it was and everyone wanted to keep it that way. Also everyone had to decided to keep Elena in the dark about this because everyone knew she would end up getting hurt or in the way.

The plan would be taking place tonight at the Masquerade and in a way I was looking forward to it. Damon had helped me practise my abilities so now I had better control of them as they came more and more to me.

I was inhumanly strong, super fast so much so I could now run hell even walk to where ever I wanted without anyone ever seeing or hearing me. I had inhuman senses, my eyesight was everywhere I now never missed a detail of any kind now it was a while before I could make it be perfect human vision again for a while colors were far to bright, light was far to shiny, and the details were all to overwhelming for me to handle. Next came my sense of smell I picked up everything around me and everyone had a unique scent that was only their own kinda like a finger print of sorts.

Next came my hearing I could hear people talking states away if I thought about it.

Besides all those other powers started showing their selves to me, I could now make myself appear somewhere and disappear to somewhere else with a mere thought, Damon called it something like Apperation.

I now could control my visions about the future and the present but the past was ten times harder to do I could barely look back 5 years ago without having a headache from hell and a nose bleed.

My power of being able to see things others didn't was what Damon called Surfacing, the ability to see what is hiding in plain sight of the human world yet those around it can not see.

I had always been able to read people and that gift had only gotten stronger as the days went by. I know also had a strong connection with electricity and could control it at whim, Damon said it would be a while more than likely for me to be able to use the electricity within myself instead of simply being able to use that which was around me like the lights inside of a house, street lamp, or lightning.

The plan tonight was to trap Katherine and kill her simply enough but Damon and I were both worried it would back fire because of Stefen.

"Give him some credit Damon he loves Elena now, Stefen isn't gonna fuck us over." I told Damon who was now layed out on my bed watching me as I finished up my hair. I was already in my dress which was a short flowing sweetheart neckline dress with black MaryJane heels and my usual jewelry my ruby ring and my black twist ring. I had taken my mom's wedding band and put it around a chain before putting it around my neck.

"I know but still I'm just worried that its gonna all be for nothing." Damon mumbled as I turned to face him causing him to look up. I couldn't help but blush at his reaction.

Damon's ice blue eyes had gotten about four shades darker, his jaw had fallen open with a pop and his eyes were roaming over me like a man dying of thirst.

"Eyes up here pretty boy." I joked snapping my fingers making him met my eyes again before giving me the smouldering eye look and a devilish grin.

"It will work out even if he does though I'll make sure of it. Now on to a happier topic." Damon said as he now stood before me before pulling out a black leather type case and handing it to me.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"Open it." Damon commanded softly.

Giving him a weary look I opened the case only to freeze.

Inside the case was a silk inside where a gorgeous solid gold chain with what look to be a big black shark's tooth hung on the long chain and beside it sat a gorgeous solid gold vintage looking band with a gorgeous perfectly polished ruby with little white diamonds surrounding it. I looked up even more confused but this time there was awe mixed in.

"They were both yours a long time ago. The ring was something I gave you as a gift back in 1864 and the necklace, well you honestly never told me where you got it but you never take it off." Damon explained with a shrug before taking the necklace out of the box and sliding it over my head followed by taking the case and pulling the ring out before sitting the case to the side.

Damon gently grabbed my hand and lovingly and softly slid the ring onto the middle finger of my left hand making it the only ring on the hand and for it to shine like an entire mine of precious gems and stones and not just a bundle.

I had no words to say so I gently kissed Damon on the corner of his mouth being sure not to leave any lipstick as I did so.

"Thank you." I whisper as we gazed into each others eyes.

"Your welcome." Damon whispered back as he handed me my mask before helping me put it on. And in turn I helped him do the same for his.

After a moment of just looking at each other we shared a joyous smile before intertwining our arms and walk out of the room and out to the car.

Something told me that this was gonna be a hell of a night. Litterly.

Walking into to the Lockwood mansion I was suddenly pulled into a vision.

**1864 Mystic Falls.**

I was suddenly standing beside a very human looking Stefen who my past self seemed to be in a very secretive talk, walking closer I was finally able to make out what they were saying.

"He is only doing it to make you jealous." Stefen said softly.

"Me jealous? Of anything or anyone? Please not in this life time or even the next. I am simply annoyed by his never-ending pursuit." my past self replied in a much huskier tone with a hard edge to her voice as she sipped her champagne.

"He love-"

"I know he does but I will not lead him on, I will not lie to him. I explained everything to him about why we would never work and yet he makes my time here hateful and it all just honestly makes me wanna leave this place and head back. At lest at home I was around people who understood. Besides you always understand Stefen and one day you are going to make some woman the happiest woman on the planet." Elizabeth softly said gazing at Stefen fondly a look which he returned.

"Would you like for me to grab you anther drink?" Stefen asked.

"No I think I would like to leave and go back to my room, I am far to sad now to enjoy." Elizabeth explained softly as she set her glass down.

"Let me walk you to your carriage." Stefen commanded rather than ask making my past self smirk one which he returned as he held his arm out for her to hold which she did as they headed off.

The room shifted into my past self fastly walking down a hallway with Damon not far be hind as he yelled.

"So what you've moved on to the other brother now!?" Damon screamed out finally making Elizabeth whip around only to slap him hard across the face as his expression shifted to one of agony and regret.

"You have no right to be hateful I explained long ago why we could never be together yet you keep on maybe I should just leave this one pony town already!" Elizabeth screamed back before suddenly being pulled into one of the utmost passionate kisses I had ever seen before pulling back with a look of disbelief.

"I truly hope you enjoyed that Damon, it will never happen again." Elizabeth replied in a hateful whisper as tears started to fall before roughly pulling herself away and started walking yet again as Damon followed after her yelling his apologizes and desperate begs for forgiveness.

The scene shifted again back to the present where both Stefen and Damon were now standing in front of me looking concerned.

"Jael?" Stefen asked softly.

"Sorry." I replied in a rough breathless whisper making them both give out a breath.

Stefen said something about going to check on Jeremy and Damon was left with me watching my every move.

"Are you alright?" Damon whispered.

"I don't wanna talk about it lest just get this over with." I reply with no emotion in my voice as I walk ahead and on into the house leaving behind a very worried and very confused Damon in my wake.

All seemed to be going as followed for about the first twenty minutes as I sipped on my sixth glass of bourbon not even buzzed yet.

It was calm way too calm in my option that was untill I smelled the blood, sitting my glass down I followed the scent untill I came across Bonnie and Jeremy holding they're hands over the wounds on Elena's back as she layed at their feet bleeding what honestly seemed like a water fall of crimson. I had never felt so damn hungry in my entire life but I pulled my self back as I ran forward before kneeling beside them.

"What the fuck happened?" I yelled.

"It's Katherine she had a witch tied her to Elena some how! Everything Damon and Stefen do to her happens to Elena!" Bonnie cried.

"Stay here keep pressure on her wounds I'll be back. Don't leave her!" I ordered as I tore off running through the mansion in search of Stefen and Damon. I hated Elena but that didn't mean I wanted her to die, or at lest not right now.

Finally getting to the right room I slammed the door open before bolting forward and pulling Damon back by his neck knocking the stake out of his hand as I held him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Damon screamed shocked.

"She had a witch tie her to Elena everything you guys do to her happens to Elena as well!" I screamed back.

The room fell silent before the silence was broken by the sounds of Katherine's evil sounding laughter.

"Well well well looks like Elizabeth is still the smart one." came a voice that sounded so much like Elena's it was eerie.

Glancing back over my shoulder in just enough time to see Katherine take off her mask making me have a small flash of her much younger and happier and smiling brightly before it faded back to her present smirk.

"So your Katherine." I stated rather than asked.

"It's so good to see you again Elizabeth." Katherine purred.

Stepping back from Damon I walked back to the other side of the room knowing I wouldn't be able to walk back out through the door.

Pulling my mask off I felt Katherine's confidence become nothing more than a play as I noticed a slight shiver run over her cautiously as she tried to keep a straight face. Her pupils dilated in fear, and her heart was petter pattering in her chest.

Damon and Stefen couldn't pick up on these things but I did and I relived in it, I couldn't help the knowing smirk that slid across my lips as my eyes lightened with amusement.

"Tell me Eliza have you figured out just who you are yet? Or even what? How about why you have no memories or either?" Katherine asked her facade some what back in place.

"If you know something say it other wise shut the fuck up you stupid pathetic whore." I snarled making not just her but Stefen and Damon take several steps back.

"I'll give you a hint. Your sitting in the very same room as the man who you so deeply trusted who in return gave you over to your own worst nightmare. Isn't that right Stefen?" Katherine replied. The room suddenly grew about ten degrees colder.

Looking over at Damon I noticed the wide-eyed look on his face as he stared back at me and glancing over at Stefen I noticed the heart-broken look on his face. I didn't know the full story yet but apparently what Katherine just said was true, and I suddenly was even more hungry than earlier as I tried to keep my cold hard rage in check. Liars. All of them.

Before anyone could say anything further a very pretty witch who reminded me a lot of Bonnie walked through the door holding, the mother fucking moonstone. But that wasn't possible I was the only one who knew where it was.

Noticing my look the young witch gave me a genuine sorry and longing for me to understand look before turning to face a smirking Katherine.

"The spell that has been place on this room has been lifted your free to go. Once I give this to you my dept is paid in full." the woman who I kept wanting to call Lucy said as she handed the stone over to Katherine only for her to convulse and fall to the floor.

"Ele-" Stefen started before the witch cut him off

"She is fine Bonnie is with her. She should heal quickly."The witch said before walking off, I followed right behind her not paying attention to the brothers behind me desperately calling after me as I went.

Once we got out side of the Lockwood's I grabbed the young witch by her arm gently pulling her to turn around to face me.

She was gorgeous and her heart was pure.

"Your name is Lucy isn't it?" I softly asked.

She didn't speak although I knew she wanted to, she was being smart and for that I praised her.

"Lucy Magnus. Magnus witches are some of the oldest and most powerful, how the hell did you get mixed up with a bitch like Katherine?"

" She saved my life but I've paid that dept i'm out of vampire shit."

"Good. Stay that way, getting out of here be free. Live, fall in love, party, travel but most of all be happy." I replied shocking her as her eyes became so a lite the looked like shining stars as I turned to walk away.

"Ask me." Lucy said.

"Where do I know you?" I asked.

"I was four and I had a hole in my heart big enough to kill me. No one would save me for fear of the backlash. You didn't give a fuck about backlash and you saved me. You visited me every year three times a year not counting phone calls the older I got, then when I was 13years old. You sent me a letter for my birthday that year telling me you wouldn't see me again till maybe later in my life if at all. You left me money and a house in my favorite place in the world, Paris. You put me through fashion school you did more for me then you will ever know. You were family to me then just as you are to me now. I may be done with Vampire b.s but if you ever need me here's my number just find me. I hope you can remember one day what we were once like it would be nice to have the only mother I ever knew back in my life." Lucy softly explained handing me a piece of paper with her number on it before leaning up to kiss me on the check and turning to walk away.

I watched her get in her car and leave before putting her number away safely, followed by turning around and walking away with a spinning head, fluttering stomach and a heavy and hurting heart.

I walked over to my Tahoe before I suddenly felt sick, violently sick as a sharp pain hit me in the side of my neck. My vision blurred, my breathing hitched and faltered, my legs gave away and the last thing I remembered before my sight going black was a blurry figure standing above me and a sudden imagine of me falling through ice cold water.

I was right, my road trip to the highway to hell was just beginning and something told me it was gonna be a motherfucking bumpy ride.


End file.
